Clans
The Founding Fathers, otherwise known as the Founding Clans, are the two founding clans of Konohagakure and their respective heads. Senju Clan Clan Head Lord Sujima Senju Status Open The Senju Clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) are better known as one of the founding clans of Konohagakure. They possess the extremely rare kekkei genkai, Wood Style. Uchiha Clan Clan Head Lord Karasu Uchiha Status Open The Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) are one of the founding clans of Konoha. They are reputed to be among Konoha's strongest, second only to the Senju Clan, given their ability in power that is only enhanced by their dōjutsu, the Sharingan. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ---- The Noble Clans are a set of four, distinct and powerful clans that were present during the founding of Konoha. They are allies of both the Senju and Uchiha. Aburame Clan Clan Head Lord Arata Aburame Status Open The Aburame Clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's four noble clans. They are infamous of their use of special chakra-eating bugs that nest within the bodies of the Aburame. ♦ Must have Parasitic Insects Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. Akimichi Clan Clan Head Lord Hokage Ieyasu Akimichi Status Open The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) are another of Konoha's four noble clans. They are known for their hiden which allows them to change their size to gigantic proportion. ♦ Must have Yang Style as their affinity. Hyūga Clan Clan Head Lord Mikata Hyūga Status Open The Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's four noble clans. They possess the Byakugan, a dōjutsu which gives them an almost entire 360 degrees of vision and see chakra precisely such that they can see the chakra pathway system. ♦ Must have Gentle Fist as their 1st bukijutsu slot. Sarutobi Clan Clan Head Lord Ken'ichi Sarutobi Status Open The Sarutobi Clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's noble clans. They have an affinity for fire and are known for their devotion to the Senju philosophy: The Will of Fire. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ---- Hatake Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Hatake Clan (はたけ一族, Hatake Ichizoku) are one of the many families within Konoha. They have been known to produce excellent shinobi with an innate talent for the Lightning Style. ♦ Must have Lightning Style as their affinity. Inuzuka Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) are a family in Konoha that are known for their ninken companions that they fight with. They can easily be spotted by the red markings on their cheeks. ♦ Must have Four Legs Technique as their 1st bukijutsu slot. Nara Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's many clans. They are known for tending to their deer and their ability to manipulate their shadows. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. Orochi Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Orochi Clan (おろち一族, Orochi Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's many clans. They are known for producing specialists with exceptional abilities in space–time ninjutsu and body modifications. ♦ Must have Summoning Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. Yamanaka Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's many clans. They specialize in mind-related techniques and run a local floral shop in Konohagakure. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity.